Not Your Sam
by Scififan33
Summary: S5 ending AU. When Sam jumps Lucifer tries to keep from being locked away again. Sam wakes in the cemetery with no clue what happens so goes looking for his family.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own them._

**Chapter 1**

Sam closed his eyes as he fell further away from where he could hear his brother screaming for him, a few tears falling. He would never see Dean again never be called Bitch affectionately or have Dean dump cold water on him when he tried to sleep in. It hurt so much, more than when Dean had died since he had always held out hope for Dean getting out. But there was no way out for him, not without breaking the Seals again and freeing Lucifer. He could feel the angel beginning to regain control and didn't even bother to fight him, what was the point? It would probably be better having him in control in hell after all. He could feel Michael falling somewhere nearby and felt a little bad for Adam but he had said yes, had wanted to fight. But he could feel something else…Lucifer was doing something, building power. And then the world dissolved in pain and heat.

* * *

Sam gasped and writhed as his lungs struggled to pull in air. He coughed and rolled onto his side, curling into a ball as he whimpered in pain. Everything hurt….even his hair! He lay there, shaking and trying to breathe normally. It seemed to take forever but finally the pain began to fade and he forced his eyes open to find himself in a familiar graveyard. He uncurled and pushed himself into a sitting position only to find he was totally naked except for an intricate and rather delicate golden chain around his neck. He pulled it up to stare at a rather interesting vial, one that looked scarily like the one Anna had been looking for. He closed his eyes and found he couldn't hear or feel Lucifer and yet he still felt…different. The vial only pulsed very dimly, as if there was only the tiniest amount of Grace within. But how had it appeared in the first place. He tried to remove it but it would not come off. He sighed and looked down to find his tattoo still in place at least. He staggered to his feet and looked around, there was nothing to suggest a battle for humanity had ever taken place or any sign of how he had somehow been brought back. He took a deep breath, seeing it mist in the air and frowned, if it was that cold he should be shivering and yet he didn't feel cold. Nevertheless he needed clothes and fast, the thing he needed was to be taken in for public nudity. And then he stared down in shock as he found himself fully dressed though still unarmed.

How was this possible? He swallowed in fear and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath even as he searched within himself. Surely only an angel could do that but he still couldn't find a trace of Lucifer's presence. So how had he done that? He swallowed and fought to remain calm. Dean, he had to find Dean but was that safe? What if he had come back wrong or something? Okay so no Dean…Bobby; he would go to Bobby's. He would be able to test him and figure it out. He'd had the books on angels after Dean came back after all. Getting to Bobby's would require a car which he didn't have so he would have to hotwire one, that was always more Dean's thing than his but he could do it.

* * *

Sam pulled into the familiar scrapyard and stopped the car, staring around in confusion. What the hell had happened? Where were all the wrecks? He and Dean used to play in those when their Dad left them with the hunter but now the yard was clear except for the old shed. How long had he been gone? He felt a thrill of fear, what if it had been decades or more? No, he couldn't think like that. He got out of the car and took a deep breath before heading for the house. Someone was home and he smiled as he spotted Bobby's car, hopefully that meant it was still him living there. Sam hesitated before finally moving to knock on the door, heart pounding in his chest. He strained to hear any movement and was surprised to find he could…feel someone moving around inside. Soon that presence reached the door and Sam steeled himself for the worst but was utterly relieved when Bobby was revealed behind the door. "Hey Bobby." He managed a shaky smile for the older hunter only for a shotgun to come up in his face. He backpedalled, hands up in surrender. "Bobby…"

"You damn monster! How dare you look like him." Bobby snarled.

"Bobby no, it's me. It's Sam." He told him, he wasn't sure what a shotgun would do to him now and wasn't all that eager to find out. "Do any test you want but it's me. I know I should be dead but I'm not."

"Sam Winchester is dead you bastard." Bobby denied.

"Soak me in holy water, cut me with silver, anything. Please, give me a chance. I don't know what's going on." He pleaded and saw the slight hesitation in Bobby's eyes. "Please Uncle Bobby." He hadn't called the man that since he was about twelve. That made the gun waiver slightly.

Bobby stared at the being on his doorstep. He wanted to believe this was Sam somehow returned to them but that was impossible. The dead didn't just suddenly rise without something like a demon deal or worse. But looking into those familiar hazel eyes he couldn't deny that he acted like Sam. Every instinct he had said to shoot but his heart said no. He took a deep breath; it was offering to undergo testing but was that just a way to get close? "Don't move." He ordered and it nodded, lowering its arms to hang by its sides. Bobby edged back inside and grabbed a flask of Holy Water, tossing it over him. He closed his eyes to avoid getting water in them but other than that didn't react. "Walk inside slowly and get in the there." Bobby indicated the trap and it slowly moved inside.

"You want me to show I'm not trapped or just stay in here for now?"

"Stay." He ordered, going to silver and some other things. He had it extend an arm and gave the skin a shallow cut, watching as human red blood seeped out. Then he went to work with the really in depth testing only for all to show the same result, human. "Step out of the circle." He finally said and watched as it did so.

"Any other tests?" Sam asked, feeling a little achy from everything. Obviously something about him had reacted a little too at least one of them but not enough to show him as more than human.

"This is…..Sam?" Bobby asked and Sam nodded.

"It's me Bobby." Sam smiled at him and then cautiously took a step towards him. Bobby watched him warily, tensing slightly but then Sam hugged him, shaking slightly. Bobby waited for something bad to happen and when it didn't he hugged back.

"This is….you died Sam, I saw you die in Dean's arms. How is this possible?" Bobby asked as he stepped back and Sam frowned.

"Dean's arms? Bobby what do you mean? I jumped."

"Jumped where? That bastard Jake killed you!" Bobby snapped and Sam's eyes went wide even as he stumbled back.

"What? No that was years ago. I jumped to stop Lucifer killing Dean. Bobby what year is it? Where's Dean?" Sam demanded in fear.

_TBC…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Sam stared at Bobby and confusion, this just didn't make sense. He was talking like Sam had been dead since Jake had killed him that that wasn't right. So what the hell was going on? The look of suspicion on Bobby's face didn't make things better. Sam moved to sit on the couch and closed his eyes in thought. "Bobby when you say Jake…you mean Cold Oak?"

"Well where else would I mean?" The hunter demanded.

"But Dean brought me back Bobby, he made the deal."

"What deal?" Bobby demanded and Sam just stared at him in confusion.

"What do you remember happening?" He tried.

"You vanished. Dean somehow got a vision of where you were and we headed for Cold Oak. Got there in time to catch the end of your fight with Jake and Dean yelled for you. The bastard got up and…Dean caught you and I went after Jake but…there was nothing we could do. We buried you three days later; Dean wouldn't do the right thing and burn your….body. That was three years ago." Bobby forced himself to stay unemotional as he retold what had happened to Sam. Losing the boy had hurt so much and now seeing him…had dying messed with his memories? He stared at him, seeing the confusion in his eyes. "Don't you remember what happened Sam? What do you remember?" He asked more gently and Sam swallowed, leaning back into his old couch. "Sam?"

"I…this is…" Sam let his head fall into his hands.

"Sam?" Bobby called, getting worried.

"This doesn't make sense." He muttered and then looked up at Bobby. "All up to Jake killing me is what I remember but the rest…it didn't happen like that. Dean sold his soul to bring my back and got a year to live. We tried but in the end…I watched my brother ripped to shreds by hellhounds." Sam paused, still able to hear Dean's screams as claws ripped into his vulnerable flesh. "Four months later Dean was pulled from hell by an angel but it was too late, he…he'd broken the First Seal. We spent a year rushing around trying to stop them but in the end sixty six seal broke, freeing Lucifer. We spent another year trying to fix things, even got a trip to Heaven courtesy of some angels in an effort to make us toe the party line."

"Party line?"

"Angels are like demons in that on earth they have to possess a human body. The difference if the vessel has to say yes. And they have 'true vessels', humans whose bodies can handle their power without falling apart. Dean was Michaels Sword, his vessel and I…I was Lucifer's. And neither of them played fair but we kept saying no. In the end they brought Adam back for Michael."

"Adam?"

"Our half-brother. He died about eight months after Dean came back. Turns out Dad had been in the town hunting ghouls and ended up with his nurse after he was hurt. But the ghoul had kids and they….they killed her and Adam before we ever got to meet him. The ghouls called Dad looking to kill him and got us instead. So the Angels brought him back and promised to bring his mom back if he let Michael use him. We found a way to lock Lucifer back up but…it meant I had to say yes. But I wasn't strong enough to hold him, not at first. Not till….Dean wouldn't leave so Lucifer….I managed to stop before killing Dean and I opened the Cage and I jumped. I knew it'd mean being trapped forever but I had to, I didn't want to." Sam choked.

"If that happened then how could you be here?"

"I don't know. I stopped fighting as we were falling and Lucifer took control. He was doing something but I don't know what. There was pain and then I was back in the graveyard where I'd opened the cage and I couldn't feel Lucifer anymore. I didn't know how long it'd been so I came here. But something's wrong…how can we remember different events? What the hell was Lucifer trying to do?" He groaned and then swallowed. "If you remember me being…Dean, Bobby where is he?"

"Not here. And until we work this out I won't be calling him." The hunter stated calmly. There was no way he was going to try and contact Dean until he was sure about this Sam. And with what they knew not adding up he was starting to get worried. He believed Sam was human and unpossessed but maybe whatever had brought him back had done something to him. He would not put Dean through that emotional rollercoaster. It was bad enough that he may eventually have to kill Sam himself depending on what they figured out.

It hurt to hear that but Sam nodded, he understood Bobby's reasoning. "Is he okay?"

"He's alive and hunting." He could at least give him that much.

Sam relaxed at the knowledge his brother was still alive. "Hey Bobby, what happened to your yard?"

"What do you mean?"

"All the wrecks are gone."

"The wrecks? I stopped being a mechanic years ago, before you boys ever came here."

"Dean and I used to play in the wrecks when Dad would leave us here." Sam argued, this was just getting stranger and stranger.

Bobby shook his head. "They were long gone by the time your Daddy brought you here. You were six the first time and Dean would always argue he was too old to play."

"So what the hell is going on?" Sam groaned.

"You are human as far as I can tell. But that's no proof you are actually Sam."

Sam looked at him in shock. "What? Bobby it's me."

"You look like Sam but as just proved your memories don't fully match up with events. Sam's body was buried, could be something gave it life without bringing the soul back which might explain messed up memories. Or you have a soul, just not Sam's so memories were implanted…."

"Or whatever Lucifer was trying to do went seriously wrong…no, no way." Sam shook his head in denial. It just wasn't possible, was it? If that was the case….

"Sam?"

"I think he messed up, big time. Instead of keeping us out of the cage he sent us….sideways I guess you could say. I am Sam Winchester, just….not your Sam Winchester." He whispered in shock. That would explain why Lucifer was gone and why it'd hurt so much. He slumped on the couch, he didn't want this. He wanted his family. Obviously things had happened differently here, from some major events to even some minor things. "I…I should go. I don't belong here." He stood up shakily.

Bobby stood and grabbed his arm. "Sit your ass down boy and explain what's going on in your head."

"This isn't...don't you get it? This isn't my world! I'm not the Sam you lost! And you aren't the Bobby I saw stab himself to get rid of the demon riding around in you. You've never been stuck in a wheelchair." Sam pulled away from him, it hurt so much. For a short time he had thought, had hoped, but this wasn't his world. And without Lucifer he had no way home.

_TBC…._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Still don't own them _

**Chapter 3**

Bobby just stared at him in confusion. Not his world? "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Alternate realities, dimensions, whatever you want to call it. This isn't my world. I don't belong here."

"There's no such thing." He denied and Sam laughed.

"Yeah right, after being tossed around by The Trickster also known as Loki who was actually the Archangel Gabriel I can say definitely that they do exist. And it explains why it seems Lucifer burnt himself out."

"So you're saying you are Sam Winchester, just not the Sam we know?"

"Yeah." Sam took a deep breath and moved away from Bobby to stare out the window. This wasn't his world so what did he do now? If an Archangel killed himself to get him here then getting home would take more power than he could possible access. But was Lucifer actually dead and gone for good? After all he had that strange vial around his neck. Sam sighed and rested his head against the wall. "I'm sorry Bobby, I wish I was your Sam back but I'm not. Don't tell Dean, I don't want to hurt him with this." Sam whispered and then he left the house.

"Sam! Get back here!" Bobby yelled, running after him only to watch the fading lights of the car Sam must have stolen. This was not good.

* * *

Sam drove as long as he could which was a surprisingly long time before he had to stop and find a motel. Of course to pay for it he ended up swiping a stranger's wallet for his cash. He collapsed into bed, curling into a tight ball as he fought the urge to cry. He wanted his brother! He missed him so much and it hurt so badly. He just prayed Dean survived the beating he had received at Lucifer's hands, his hands. He should never have suggested that stupid plan but it had seemed like the only way to stop Lucifer. But had there been another way? They'd never know now.

* * *

Bobby stared at the phone, weighing up all of the options and everything he knew. In the end there was no other choice. The odds of them running into each other were astronomical but these were Winchester's so the odds didn't always work the right way. Picking up the phone he dialled a familiar number and prayed the boy would actually answer for once. But his prayers went unanswered as the call went to voicemail. "Dean it's Bobby. You need to call me as soon as you get this. It's…it's about Sam." He hung up and sighed. That was all he could do, he had no way to track either of them down. He just hoped Dean answered him before managing to run into Sam and that Sam managed to stay away from any hunters that may recognise him.

* * *

Dean banged on the door angrily. He was more than a little pissed at Bobby. How dare he bring up Sam after so long. A few seconds later the door opened and Dean pushed inside. "How dare you."

"Shut up and sit down Dean." Bobby growled before tossing him a flask of holy water which Dean drank from. "You think I'd bring him up without a very good reason boy? The two of you were family!"

Dean took a deep breath and sat down. Bobby was right; Dean had seen him grieving for Sam. "Sorry." He muttered and Bobby nodded. "So why?"

"Because he showed up on my doorstep a week ago."

"That isn't funny."

"No, it isn't but he did. I did every test I could think of, even made a few up. All the results said human."

"Sam's been dead for three years, nothing could bring him back."

"I know. I…I went to his grave and dug it up after."

"You what?" Dean went white, in anger or fear he didn't know.

"It's not empty." Bobby said before he could ask. He wouldn't tell Dean what his brother's body looked like after so long, he didn't need the nightmares.

"But you said…"

"I know. He is Sam but not Sam." Bobby slumped into a seat. "He even called me Uncle Bobby like…the way he put it is that he is Sam Winchester, just not our Sam Winchester. He remembers several events differently, like you making a deal after he died to bring him back."

"I….I nearly did. I came so close but I knew Sammy would kill me if I did. He wouldn't have wanted me condemning myself to hell." Dean choked out.

"Well this Sam watched you torn to shreds by hellhounds."

"But how?" Dean growled.

"Not entirely sure, he said something about angels and alternate dimensions."

"There's no such thing as angels!"

"I don't know Dean. All I know is that every test I ran says he is human and….you didn't see him Dean. He honestly believes he is Sam Winchester."

"So where the hell is he?"

"Gone. He ran out of here after he worked that out. I've tried finding him but it's a big country and he's laying low."

"Damn it!" Dean swore and got up to pace. "There has to be a way to find him."

"Why?"

"To get answers!" Dean snapped.

"He asked about you, all I told him was you were alive and hunting. That was before we realised things didn't add up."

"I'll find him." Dean got up to leave and Bobby groaned.

"Be careful." All Bobby could do was pray things would work out.

* * *

Sam stood in an empty field and took a deep breath. "Castiel!" He yelled, putting all his knowledge of the angel and what power he could feel inside himself behind the call. If anyone could give him answers it would be an angel, he hoped. He waited calmly for a response; he had the necessary equipment to summon him if Castiel didn't respond. He figured he would need time to find a vessel before answering so was content to wait. When he'd waited for nearly six hours he began setting things up for the summoning. Once done he did the ritual and then settled in to wait again.

"Samuel Winchester is dead. Who are you?" A familiar voice asked and Sam turned to find Castiel standing there in a younger Jimmy and without his trademark trench coat.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 4**

Sam stared at the angel he had once called friend, taking in the difference to the Castiel he knew. This one had never laid siege to Hell, had never died or lost his connection to Heaven and so he had no reason to doubt what Heaven did. "The Samuel Winchester of this reality or dimension is yes. But if you take a closer look at me you will realise that I am Sam Winchester, just not this one."

Castiel stared at the young man before him. Such things were not possible and yet…he searched the man and found that he truly was Samuel Winchester. But such travel was considered impossible by any other than an Archangel. And then he felt the lingering Grace within the mortal….tainted, dark Grace. "What are you?" He asked in confusion.

Sam sighed and shrugged. "I don't know anymore. I was Lucifer's Vessel but I can't feel him anymore, not since shortly after throwing us back into the Cage anyway."

"I can feel his tainted Grace lingering within you as well as the blood of demons. Explain." Castiel demanded and Sam sighed but did so. Castiel was shocked by what he heard; he had been killed and then cut off from Heaven? How could he have done so for two humans? "Why did you call me?"

"Because I was hoping you might know how to get me home or be able to tell me what I am now and what this means." Sam indicated the vial.

* * *

Dean slumped down on the bed; he had tried everything to find this other Sam but nothing. He had to find him, see him for himself. He bowed his head, staring at the carpet even as a few tears fall. He missed his Sammy so much, missed hunting side by side and then curling together in bed to sleep or have fun. Holding Sam in his arms as the life drained from his body…it would haunt him until he died. He got up and dug out his Dad's journal, slipping the photo out of it, staring at the last picture he had of him and Sam together. It had been taken four days before Sam had been taken to Cold Oak. A sudden knock at his door startled him and he quickly put the photo and journal away before grabbing a gun and going to the door. He opened it a crack and froze.

"Can I come in?" Sam asked and Dean swallowed before opening the door and backing away to see if he could cross the wards. Sam walked inside and looked around, seeing only one bed and Dean's things scattered around.

"Sa…I…." Dean didn't know what to say or do and Sam gave him a sad smile.

"I'm not your Sam just like you're not my Dean. But I…I missed you." Sam whispered.

Dean stared at him, taking in the difference that time had made in his baby brother. His hair was longer, shaggy, his body more muscled and his hazel eyes were dimmer somehow, like he'd seen and done far more than his Sam ever had. Dean took a deep breath and then reached out to touch him. He was definitely real. "But you are Sam."

"Yeah."

"So what happens now?" Dean asked, sitting back on the bed even as Sam sat at the small table under the window.

Sam shrugged. "Well it looks like I'm stuck here permanently. So the question is do you want me around?"

"I want to say yes." Dean admitted. "But…"

"But I remind you of him, your Sam." He finished for him. He took out a card and put it on the table. "My contact details. You can call me or not whenever you want." He offered and Dean nodded. Sam got up and put his hands in his pockets looking awkward even as he moved towards the door.

"Sammy." Dean called and Sam turned back to him. "Be careful."

Sam flashed him a grin. "Always." He moved towards Dean and hugged him briefly before leaving.

* * *

Sam collapsed on his bed. Seeing this Dean hurt. Physically he seemed almost identical to his Dean, other than the scar on his cheek. He dressed the same, even down to the amulet Sam had given him as a child. The question was would he ever call him? Not to mention the fact that this Dean had no clue over Sam's…odd blood make up. Or the both of them being angelic vessels, not that it mattered here with Sam being dead. No one able to kill Lilith to undo the Final Seal. It was nice to know he wouldn't have to deal with the Apocalypse here at least. Most of the big threats appeared to either be dead or not causing any problems at the moment. So now he was a bit lost as what to do. He could track down Lilith, maybe even Crowley and make sure they would never be a threat to Dean but would that stir up more problems for Dean and Bobby? He groaned and closed his eyes. Why couldn't life be easy?

* * *

"I met him Bobby." Dean admitted before taking a drink from his beer bottle.

"You found him?"

"No, he tracked me down to meet."

"What happened?"

"Nothing much. Made an idiot out of myself and he left his number so I can call if I want."

"Will you?"

"I….I don't know. Seeing him, who Sammy could have been, it hurts Bobby." He admitted softly.

"I know son. The question is will it hurt more not having him in your life?"

* * *

Dean stared at his phone and the card before slowly dialling the number and putting it to his ear.

"Dean?"

"Sam." Dean licked suddenly dry lips.

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I just…are you okay? Got everything you need?"

On the other end of the phone Sam smiled softly at the question. "I'm fine Dean. Had to uh, pick some pockets for money at first, stole a car. But I'm getting there. Even managed to get some id."

"Good, that's good."

"So are you on a hunt?"

"Just finished." Dean answered, wincing as his stitches pulled.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine."

"How bad is it?" Sam asked, able to tell from what Dean said and how.

Dean sighed. "Just a few stitches."

"Okay."

"Are you hunting?" Dean asked and Sam chuckled.

"Of course. Gotta keep up the family business."

"I've got a hunt in Seattle, we could, I mean if you're interested…we could do it together?" Dean offered awkwardly.

"You want to hunt together? Really?"

"Yes." Dean stated firmly.

"Okay. So I guess I'll meet you there."

"Yeah. I better get some sleep."

"I'll see you soon Dean. Look after yourself."

"You too." Dean hung up and put the phone down, hoping he had done the right thing.

_TBC…._


End file.
